Barney's Toyland Adventure (SuperMalechi's version) (Script)
(we open up and see the kids walking through the gate door) *Chip: Ah, this is great! Did you know what today is? *Shawn: Is it a special day? *Chip: Yes. *Tosha: A day we're gonna play with toys? *Chip: Yes. *Carlos: Is it a sunny day? *Chip: Yes. But it was more than that. *Robert: What was so much special about today? *Chip: It's Saturday! And it means we're gonna play with toys all day long! *Everyone: Yay! *(the kids run to get their toys. Fade to them with the kids playing with the toys in a pile outside) *Keesha: Are we ready to play? *Shawn: Yes. *Chip: We can play with them right now! *Everyone: Yay! *(Barney (in the pile of toys, only his head) comes to life, and the toys fly into the air) *Barney: Whoa! *Kids: Barney! *Barney: Hi everybody! Watch ya' doing? *Shawn: We're playing with toys all day. *Barney: (music starts for Let's Play Together) Oh, I love to play with you too. I love to play with you! We'll run and jump all day! Everything we do is fun when I'm with you! *Barney & Kids: Let's play together! It's what we like to do! Let's play together! I love to play with you! *Barney: I'm glad your here today! Now we can pretend! Or we can play our favorite game with all our special friends. *Barney & Kids: Let's play together! It's what we like to do! Let's play together! And have fun the whole day through! *Barney: When it's a sunny day, we can be outside, and play. As long as I'm with you, we'll have lots to do! *Barney & Kids: Let's play together! It's what we like to do! Let's play together! Let's get started! *(music ends, and fade to BJ and Baby Bop arriving through the gate door) *BJ: Hi everybody! *Baby Bop: Hi! *Barney & Kids! Hi BJ! Hi Baby Bop! *Barney: We're playing together with toys! *BJ: Wow! I love to play too. *Baby Bop: Me too! *Shawn: We love to play together. *Barney: We sure do, Shawn. *Chip: And we can play all day long. *Barney: That's right, Chip. *(cut to the Winkster climbing up the gate, and one of the toys come back down (from Barney (when he came to life)), and hits him and falls over the gate of the playground. Then, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids turn around and see the Winkster about to steal the toys) *Carlos: Who was that? *Julie: What does that do? *Hannah: What was that doing here? *(The Winkster stills the toys, and puts into big toy box) *Barney: Oh, no! It's the Winkster! He stilled all of the toys, and put them in the big toy box. *The Winkster: I still the toys, and put them in the big toy box. And I better run away. (running, and hooting) *BJ: I better catch the winkster, Barney. *Barney: OK, BJ! *Baby Bop: Ooh. *The Winkster: I'm running, and hooting. (hooting some more) *Barney: BJ, watch out for that skateboard! *BJ: (slips on a skateboard, starts to skate away too fast, and screams) Aaaaaaaaahhhh! Heellp! I can't stop! *Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids: Uh-Oh! *Baby Bop: My brother's gonna crash! *Chip: (covers his eyes) I can't watch! *BJ: (still skateboarding way too fast) Whhoooaaa! *Barney: Oh, BJ! watch out that fence! *BJ: Whhooaa! (hits and crashes into the playground fence as a loud crash is heard, and falls down and bumps his knee on the ground) Ouch!! *Winkster: It's my chance to escape! *Barney: Oh, my! (he, Baby Bop and the kids rush over to BJ) *BJ: (laying on the ground, holding his knee, groaning) Ohh, aye-yi-yi. *Barney: Are you all right, BJ? *BJ: I'm fine, except for my knee. *(Barney helps BJ up) *BJ: (continuing his speech) And It's bleeding. (groans) Awww. *Barney: Well, BJ, I'll give you a big bandage cast on your knee to make it all better. *BJ: OK, Barney. *Barney: That's a great idea. (uses magic and a big bandage cast appears) *BJ: (as Barney puts the big bandage cast on BJ's hurt knee) It would be better. Thanks, Barney. *Barney: You welcome. *BJ: And Then, What happened to the fence that I crashed through it? *Barney: It broke when you fell. Somebody else will fix it. *Shawn: Let's go find the Winkster. *(Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids run out of the playground, and the Winkster comes out of a bush) *Winkster: They won't find me now! *(music starts for "Winkster's Song") *Winkster: Oh yes, my name's The Winkster, that should come as no surprise. I come, I go, I am so quick, you won't believe your eyes. I like to have some fun. I like to play my little jokes. Sometimes I try to take things that belong to other folks. As you can see, I'm nimble as can be. So if somebody's chasing, they will never catch me! Oh yes, my name's The Winkster, that should come as no surprise. I play each day from sun up 'til the moon is in the skies. To me, my tricks are fun, it's kind of what I like to do. And if you are not careful, I will play a trick on you. As you can see, I'm nimble as can be. So if somebody's chasing, they will never catch me! I don't try to be mean, that is not how I think. I just play my tricks and off I go as quick as a wink. Oh yes, my name's The Winkster, that should come as no surprise. I come, I go, I am so quick, you won't believe your eyes. I like to have some fun. I like to play my little jokes. Sometimes I try to take things that belong to other folks. As you can see, I'm nimble as can be. So if somebody's chasing, they will never catch me! So if somebody's chasing, they will never catch me! (goes into Toyland) *(fade to Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids arriving at Toyland, as the Winkster is nowwhere to be seen) *Barney: Here we are at Toyland. *BJ: We are, Barney. *Baby Bop: Wow! *music for That's What An Toyland Is) *Barney: Very far away from the homes we know is a very fun toy place where it's fun to go. You can't get here with a boat or a airplane. But when you look around, you'll be glad you came. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: This place is called an Toyland and it's great to see. It's got all kinds of toys and stuff. Play with all the fun things that we'll find out. As we see what an Toyland is all about. It's filled with kinds of toys. Some balls in the middle. And also toy vehicles such as trains and cars. That's what an Toyland is. *BJ: You can play with all kinds of toy vehicles all you want, you can pretend to be a conductor, or a sailor, or a bus driver. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: It's filled with kinds of toys. Some balls in the middle. And also toy vehicles such as trains and cars. That's what an Toyland is. It's filled with kinds of toys. Some balls in the middle. And also toy vehicles such as trains and cars. That's what an Toyland is. That's what an Toyland is. *Barney: One more time now. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: That's what an Toyland is. (music ends) *Where can he be? *BJ: He was probabaly somewhere in here. *Keesha: And he must be around here. *Tosha: We must find him still. *Barney: Yeah. *Julie: And we must get the toys back. *Barney: We sure will. So, come on! *Baby Bop: Oh, goodie! *(fade to Barney, BJ and Baby Bop arriving to see the Toyland Manager) *Toyland Manager: Hello. I'm the toyland manager. *Barney: Hi, Mr. Toyland Manager. I'm Barney. And these are my friends, BJ. *BJ: Hi. *Barney: Baby Bop. *Baby Bop: Hi. *Barney: Shawn. *Shawn: Hi. *Barney: Carlos. *Carlos: Hello. *Barney: Tosha. *Tosha: Hi. *Barney: Julie. *Julie: Hello. *Barney: Chip. *Chip: Hello. *Barney: Hannah. *Hannah: Hi. *Barney: And Keesha. *Keesha: Hi. *Toyland Manager: It's good to see you again. *Barney: Thanks, Mr. Toyland Manager. *Toyland Manager: You welcome. *Barney: Okay, gang, you know the drill. Let's split up and get to the bottom of this mystery. BJ, you and Baby Bop will look at toys in his place. *BJ: Yes, Barney! Come on, Sissy. Let's go and look at toys! *Baby Bop: Oh, Goodie!